Delta Deeks AU
by honus47
Summary: What if Deeks happened to be a member of the delta team that rescued Sam and Callen in the season 6 episode 5 Black Budget. This is strictly AU
1. Chapter 1

Delta Deeks AU

By honus47

What if Deeks happened to be a member of the delta team that rescued Sam and Callen in the season 6 episode 5 Black Budget. This is strictly AU

AN - I own nothing of NCIS LA. I do, however, like to play with them like so many others.

AN2 - This story would have just been a pile of words without the help of Ohbuddy66 and nherbie. You all should read their stories. They're both great writers. With that, on with the show.

Chapter 1

Hetty had just poured herself a soothing cup of tea and was getting ready to take a sip when Assistant Director Granger sat down in front of her.

"Hetty." Granger said.

Hetty replied, "Owen".

"I have good news from Sec Nav," Granger says.

"What might that be?"

"It seems that the team after Callen and Sam are NOT the Delta team we thought they were. It's a group of well trained mercs after Milton. The real Delta team is due to land in Pendleton in about two hours. They're with a squad of marines who have just finished a mission in Afghanistan. Sec Nav has contacted their CO and asked the Delta team leader to call me as soon as he is off the plane. Until then, we're tracking Callen's cell phone. It looks like they may be on the move to the outskirts of town, so I'm going to head in that direction and wait for the team to call me. " Granger stood up and said. "I'll talk to you later." as he walked out of the building.

Hetty gets back to her cup of tea and watches Agent Blye for a minute, thinking she needs to find her a partner again. Since Dom was killed there have been several temporary agents filling in, but none of them fit. Agent Renko fills in when he's available, but he's gone again. Yes, she needs to keep her eyes and ears open for a suitable replacement.

As soon as Granger crossed the border his sat phone rang. He didn't recognize the number so he assumed it must be the Delta team leader. "Assistant Director Granger," he said into the phone.

"Assistant Director Granger, this is Lt. Gordon of Delta team Duster. My CO asked me to call you on a matter of great importance. How can we help, sir?"

"Lt. Gordon, I have two agents trapped in an adobe house in Mexico by a group of highly trained mercs claiming to be Delta team Duster. I will be close to them in 30 minutes. I would like you and your team to give NCIS a helping hand and get our agents back. I have secured you a ride on a helicopter out of Pendleton. What do you say Lt. Gordon? Are you in?"

"Of course we are, sir. Give me the coordinates and we'll be there within 30 minutes."

Once the chopper dropped off the Delta team, it took off again. After the loud chop of the rotors receded, the team could hear a lot of shooting going on. Heavy arms fire by the sound of it.

"Deeks!" Lt. Gordon hollered.

"What's up, Lt?"

"Check out the firing and tell me what you see."

Deeks went to his rifle and used his scope to see what was going on. He saw two men with tripod mounted .50 cal machine guns laying down a terrific amount of fire into the adobe house. Three others stood unloading their rifles into the house as well. There looked to be a leader on a phone also.

"Lieutenant, that house ain't gonna last much longer with those .50's firing. It's starting to look like swiss cheese."

"How far, Deeks?" Lt. Gordon asks.

Deeks looks through his scope one more time and says, "A little under 1500 meters. I'll say just short of a mile, Lieutenant."

"We won't make it in time." Granger says.

"Well then", Lt. Gordon says, "we'll have to do something about that then. Right? Deeks! What do you say? Clear shot?" Lt. Gordon asks.

"Piece of cake." Deeks replies.

Granger looks a bit skeptical and voices his concern. "You expect that man to take out 5 guys from this distance? Almost a mile?"

"Sir, the snipers you know are rabbit hunters, Deeks hunts monsters. Watch and learn, sir."

Deeks unlimbers his rifle and Granger notices it's not standard issue for snipers. He asks Deeks what it is.

Deeks tell him, "It's a semi-auto M107 .50 caliber LRSR. It shoots a 750 grain hollow point shell through a 29" barrel. Made by Barrett. I have it fitted with a 10 round box magazine. My scope is a Bushnell Elite Tactical."

All the while he was talking to Granger, he was getting ready to shoot. He watched the smoke from the guns down below and it was going straight up. No wind. Good for shooting. Deeks looked into his scope and decided to go for the big guns first and then the others. He took several deeps breaths to settle himself down and then he pulled the trigger six times. All 6 shots were away before the first man fell over dead. The sixth and final shot was for the man on the phone. He shot him in the leg - and even from this distance, the damage was severe. He couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like his leg was gone. Deeks slowly got up and broke his weapon down and stored it in its case.

Granger looks through his binoculars and then looks at Deeks. "Who ARE you? Why have I never heard of you before now?"

"I've been in the Delta teams since I passed the California bar and realized I didn't want to sit behind a desk. That was 12 years ago."

"You're a lawyer too?"

"Yes, he is," Lt. Gordon says. "And I think he may be going back to that shortly. His re-up papers came through the other day and he figures he's all done with traveling all over the world. He wants to go home and put down some roots."

"And where is home?" Granger asks.

"Los Angeles." Deeks says.

"Hmmm," Granger thinks.

The team crawls into Granger's SUV and heads to the house. When they pull up to the front, they see Callen tying off the leader's leg so he doesn't bleed to death. The team gets out of the SUV and looks around to make sure there are no more bad guys to watch out for. They all meet again at the front of the house where Granger and Callen are talking.

"Callen, Sam, this is the REAL Delta team Duster." Granger introduces them. Lt. Gordon looks at Callen.

"Thanks." Callen responds.

Lt. Gordon nods to Callen and then looks at Sam, "SEAL, right?"

"Yes." Sam acknowledges with a nod.

Lt. Gordon quips, "We always seem to need to help you life guards out."

Callen looks at Sam and Sam has a smirk on his face. "So," Callen says, "who took out the shooters?"

"That would be Sgt. Deeks." Lt. Gordon claims.

"We didn't hear anything. Just how far away were you?" Callen asks.

"Just up the road about a mile," Deeks claims nonchalantly.

Callen looks at Sam and just shakes his head.

"I couldn't believe it either, but I watched him do it," Granger admits. "He had all 6 shots off before the first man fell."

"Where did you get your training at?" Sam wonders aloud.

Lt. Gordon answers before Deeks can. "He could shoot like that before he enlisted. He's really something. With any weapon he has picked up he seems to be an expert with it."

"I would like to buy you a drink," Callen says. "How about tomorrow night? It's Friday and the whole team will be out for drinks."

Deeks was the only one that had no plans for Friday night, so he said he would be there. Right now he had to go back to Pendleton and be debriefed and take care of his weapon.

Friday morning finds Deeks rolling out of his bed to a clear sunny day. Thoughts of those papers on the dining room table laying heavy on his mind. His enlistment is over this time next week and he's still undecided if he wants to give it up. He's not getting any younger and he really does want to put down some roots. After all, he owns his own house, and it's on the beach. For the past 12 years he has been putting his pay away and he never was much of a spender, so there's quite a chunk in his savings. He has automatic withdrawal to pay his monthly utilities. He never really dated a lot. There was one lady he saw on occasion but it was just for drinks or dinner. Nothing serious, though. She was a D.E.A. agent the team got out of a Turkish drug ring.

As he looks out the patio door window, he notices the waves. Oh, they look nice, he thinks to himself. Away he goes with his surf board. He spends the entire day at the beach and before he knew it, it was time to get ready to go see Callen and Sam.

As he walks into the bar, he lets his eyes adjust to the dim lighting and then he sees Sam over in a booth motioning to him to come over. Wow! It went from a couple of people to a small crowd. As he gets to the table, Sam stands up.

"Grab a chair, Deeks." After Deeks sits down, Sam introduces everyone. "Deeks, this is our tech analyst Nell Jones; beside her is her partner in crime Eric Beale, computer genius. You know Granger. This lady is Henrietta Lange, our operations manager, and finally this is our other agent, Kensi Blye."

As he reaches out to shake her hand, he looks into her eyes and all the air was sucked out of his lungs. In all his days, he has never seen beauty such as hers, and thought to himself, I'm in so much trouble.

Kensi shakes Deeks hand. She had noticed his tight, well fitting jeans when he first stepped up to their group. He's wearing a dark blue button down shirt that shows off his muscles very well. But his butt. It was perfect. She was sorry he had sat down so quickly. His eyes; it's like drowning in the Pacific. And then he smiled. Oh Lord, I'm in so much trouble, she thought to herself.

"So Sgt. Deeks, Lt. Gordon told me you were thinking about getting out of the service. Any news you care to share with us about that?"

"Well," Deeks says, "I've called a few law offices looking for employment and it sounds like there is one that would like to talk to me Monday. I want to put down roots now. I'm getting tired of running all over the world. It gets old pretty fast after 12 years."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Hetty's eyes lifted and she looked at him. The gears started turning. I wonder, she thought to herself. I think he would get along nicely with Agent Blye if the looks they were giving each other were any indication.

Callen says something to Hetty in Russian about trying to recruit this man. She answers back that she was thinking of that very thing.

And then Deeks says in perfect Russian, "What would I have to do?"

They both look at him with their eyes wide and mouths open. "How many languages do you know?" Hetty asks.

"Seven." Deeks says, "and two I can get around in."

"Mr. Deeks, I would like to talk to you before you go to that law office Monday. Could you do that for me?"

"Sure thing Ms. Lange. What time?"

"It's Hetty, and how about 0700?"

"It's a date, Hetty!"

"Cheeky bugger." Hetty muttered under her breath.

During the course of the evening he ended up sitting side by side with Kensi. They were talking back and forth between the two of them. Everyone else at the table noticed and were very surprised. Every once in a while she giggled. And are they holding hands under the table? Kensi just didn't interact with people like that.

Hetty picked up on Ms. Blye's reaction to him right away. He's the one, Hetty thought to herself. If I can get him to join NCIS, he will be her partner. I can see great things coming from that partnership.

Monday morning finds Sgt. Deeks sitting in front of Hetty at the Mission in his dress uniform as he has to catch a military hop from Pendleton to Fort Bragg for discharge later. Hetty had explained the job offer to Deeks and as he was thinking about it she opened a folder on top of her desk. Hetty pulls out the paperwork and Deeks notices it being already filled out. "You only need to sign it Sgt. Deeks. I took care of the rest. You will need to go to FLETC and that takes about 4 months but in your case, I think it may be closer to 4 weeks. Your plane leaves next Monday after your discharge is done with if you decide to sign up." Deeks slid the paper in front of him and looked it over and without hesitation, he signed it. "Welcome to NCIS, Agent Deeks." Hetty replied.

As Deeks bids Hetty farewell, he notices the rest of the team has arrived so he ventures over to say hello.

Hetty sips from her freshly brewed cup of tea and notices how the team interacts with Deeks. Sam keeps looking at all the ribbons on Deeks' uniform. After a few minutes Callen and Sam wish him well and head to the gym for a workout. She notices Agent Blye and Sgt. Deeks talking. She sees Deeks tuck Kensi's hair behind her ear and then his hand rests on the side of her face longer than it should. What surprised Hetty was the fact Kensi didn't grab his hand but instead, a red flush crept up her face. What happened after she left Friday night, Hetty thinks?

Just a few minutes later, Deeks was leaving to head to Pendleton and Hetty noticed that Kensi walked him to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Delta Deeks AU Chapter 2 Redone

By honus47

What if Deeks happened to be a member of the delta team that rescued Sam and Callen in the season 6 episode 5 Black Budget. This is strictly AU

AN - I own nothing of NCIS LA. I do, however, like to play with them like so many others.

AN2 - This story would have just been a pile of words without the help of Ohbuddy66 and nherbie. You all should read their stories. They're both great writers. With that, on with the show.

AN3 - Still trying to figure this posting business out. Bear with me.

Chapter 2

Saturday afternoon finds Deeks laying on his patio with a cold beer reflecting on the past 4 weeks. He was done with FLETC after the second week as most of the training he was given, he had already covered in the Delta units. They sent him away from the firing range after the instructors saw him shoot. They actually asked him to come back later and help them train the new recruits. The same thing happened in the self defense class. And again he was asked to help train the new recruits. So, that took up the other two weeks. He didn't mind. If it could help a newbie out, he was all for helping.

The third week he was there, he got a call from the DEA agent he sometimes went out to dinner or drinks with. She asked him if he was in the states or not. Then he told her he had got out and joined NCIS OSP based out of Los Angeles. She told him she knew where that was because she had been on a couple of missions with them. She wondered when he would be available for dinner as she was in LA for the next two weeks. He told her he would call her when he was leaving and if she was around, they would do dinner and maybe have a few drinks.

Well, Deeks caught the red eye into LAX Thursday night and got in the wee hours of Friday morning. He slept a few hours and then called Hetty to let her know he was back in town. She asked him if he could come in and pick up his new gear. He went in and as he walked into the mission, he noticed everyone was gone so he ventured over to Hetty's desk.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Deeks"

"It's good to be back Hetty. Georgia is not my most favorite place to be."

"I have something for you Mr. Deeks" and she opens a desk drawer and pulls out a gun box and a new ID Badge and wallet.

"Hetty, I have a bit of a personal request."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, for twelve years I've carried my own side arm and was hoping I could continue. It seems to have become a part of me."

"Well, you need to qualify with the Sig. But I see no reason not to allow you to carry your weapon."

"Thanks Hetty. When do I need to qualify?"

"One day next week. The entire team needs to. So, one day next week when there is no case, we can take care of it. The rest of your team are out chasing down leads at the moment so you can take the rest of the day off and relax"

"Don't have to tell ME twice!"

"See you Monday Mr. Deeks."

Friday night he met Talia out for dinner and then they went to a club for a few drinks. Deeks noticed that Talia was acting a little strange. If he didn't know better, he would think she was hitting on him. But that couldn't be could it? I mean, we're just friends that go out now and again. As they were sitting there at the club, Deeks noticed Talia looked a lot like Kensi. She had her hair down and looked great. What? Where did that come from? Why am I thinking of Kensi all of a sudden? I have to stop that. She's my partner. With that thought, he turned back to his dinner companion.

Monday morning at 0700, Deeks went out of his house and started his morning run. Now that he's not in the unit any longer, he's going to have to add a little distance. Maybe take it up to 15 miles and see how that goes.

After his run, he has breakfast, takes a shower, and heads off to the mission. He thinks it wouldn't hurt to get in a little early and check the place out.

As soon as he walks in the door and gets close to the bull pen, Eric spots him. "Hey Deeks" "I've got something for you" and disappears into ops. Seconds later, he comes downstairs with a laptop. "This is yours Deeks. You need to set up your own password and you should do that right away" "Hetty has made you a name plate for your desk so you're good to go."

"Thanks Eric"

Hetty comes back to her desk after brewing a cup of tea and spots Deeks. "Mr. Deeks. A word please?"

"What's up Hetty?"

"Being a new agent, you're entitled to a new vehicle. Do you have a preference?"

"Well, Hetty, an SUV would be nice. Maybe a Ford full sized SUV?" "Dark blue if possible?"

"I'll see what I can do" "Have a good day Mr. Deeks" and with that, she dismisses him.

He goes back and fires up his laptop and sets up his password and as he looks around the NCIS data base, Sam comes in and sits down.

"G'mornin' Deeks. Getting a start on the day are we?"

"Nope, just looking around to see what's on this laptop." "Say, Sam, Hetty mentioned last Friday, I would need to qualify with my sidearm this week. Is there a gun range close to here for us?"

"Deeks, come with me brother. I'll give you the nickel tour" and off they go.

"This is our armory. Down this hallway is our gym. And this is our firing range." "Everything except rifles are done on sight. Those are done at Pendleton" "We qualify every 3 months. Hetty's rules." "So we do 3"

"Good to know"

"And that concludes our tour for today" "Come on, I'll show you where the coffee is."

"I could definitely use a coffee" Deeks says.

Walking back to his desk, he notices Callen and Kensi have come in.

"G'morning Kensi, Callen."

"Hey Probie." Callen says. "Ready for the day?"

"Well, Sam gave me the tour, so, yes, I guess so."

"What a great feeling" Kensi mentions. "I'm no longer on the bottom of the pole. Right Probie?"

Oh, what have I got myself into?

A couple hours later, no cases have come in so Callen says, "Let's head to the range and see about getting our qualifications in." "I'll let Hetty know. She'll want to be there"

Deeks finds himself alongside of Kensi and runs his target out to the distance the others have.

"Don't be surprised if Kensi beats you Deeks," Sam says, "She's our best shot"

Deeks empties two clips. One in the head and the other in the center mass. He brings the target back in and gives it to Hetty. The others just look at the target in wonder. None of them has seen a grouping of shots that tight in quite some time.

"What the . . . do you sleep with that thing?" Sam asks.

"Now with the other hand Mr. Deeks"

Deeks does the same as with the first target. When he brings it in, Callen says," left handed Deeks?"

"Well, Lt. Gordon wanted his whole team to be able to use both hands just in case. That way we wouldn't be a man down if something happened to his arm or hand."

"Hmmm, Makes sense."

Deeks gives that target to Hetty.

When Sam and Callen left for the Armory, Deeks asked, "Kensi, is it alright to shoot some more?"

"Sure it is. They know where we are."

"Ah, Kensi, you don't need to stay here. I'm sure there's somewhere else you need to be."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure there isn't"

Deeks runs a target out to the back of the range and Kensi wonders W.T.F.? Then in the blink of an eye, he reaches behind him and pulls his gun and fires 6 times. The first shot startles Kensi.

"That is NO Sig Deeks" "What are you shooting and does Hetty know?"

"I asked Hetty if I could keep my personal sidearm and she agreed." "It's a .50 cal Desert Eagle. It's saved my butt countless times."

Kensi looks at the target he just took down and is just stunned. The pattern is just as good as the other ones.

That's not all Kensi notices. Deeks looks really good standing there with his tight shirt and those jeans. He should not be allowed to dress like that. His hair has almost grown out again and under the lights it almost glows. KENSI! STOP! Don't think those thoughts. Partner. PARTNER! But, as she turns to follow Deeks out of the range, she's watching the way he walks with a small smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One month. Four weeks. Thirty days. Deeks sits at his desk filling out an after action report thinking to himself how fast the weeks have flown by. He didn't think he would have enjoyed it this much. But, he does. And then his gaze lifts to his partner. Oh lord, Kensi. Thinking of her sends his mind into realms he's not ready to entertain yet.

At the end of the first week, he discovered her sweet tooth. Now every morning, he stops for donuts and makes sure he has two of her favorites in the box. This mesmerizing woman has some very exotic tastes. Like her favorite comfort food is beer and ice cream. She popped in at his place the Friday of his first week with a movie and a six pack of beer. She had zeroed in on the kitchen right away, opening the freezer looking for ice cream. She was sad that there wasn't any. Now he keeps three big pails of rocky road in it for those times she stops in. Thinking of that, she's been stopping over fairly often. She likes reality tv programs like America's Next Top Model. And, trying to be a hospitable host, he pretends to enjoy them also. The third time she was over, she fell asleep on the couch. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket, making pancakes for her the following morning. The last time she came over they watched Titanic, AGAIN, and both ended up falling asleep. When Deeks woke up, he was between her and the back of the couch. She had her face in his chest and an arm slung over his hips. He decided to just fall back to sleep, thanking God above. When they finally got up, she didn't think anything of the way they slept. A smile crept onto his face as he thought back. STOP DAYDREAMING, DEEKS! BACK TO THE PAPERWORK! He tries to re-focus on his paperwork but his mind keeps thinking of Kensi. He's feeling something different, something he has never felt before. And he sure as hell hopes it's not what he thinks it is.

"Well, Mr. Callen, Mr. Deeks has been on the team for a month now. How is he doing?"

"Hetty, we found our missing piece. The whole team is running better since his arrival. Even Kensi has been more outgoing. And the way they work together? It is something to behold. They seem to have no need to communicate with words. They each know what the other one is going to do. It's uncanny."

"Well, Mr. Callen, it seems like they have a strong trust built up in each other."

Callen nods in agreement. "Thanks for the cup of tea Hetty, but I need to get back to the paperwork." With that, Callen gets up and goes back to his desk.

Hetty ponders some of the things Callen said about the two junior agents. She has noticed some minute changes in their behavior. If you watched closely, you would notice that when one would leave the room, the other one would watch where they went until they came back. She also has noticed them having conversations with just their eyes. She feels as if there's more than just a bond forming there. As she takes another sip of her tea, she wonders if they even have a clue what's happening between them and then she smiles.

Kensi notices Callen walking back to the bullpen, and out of the corner of her eye sees Deeks smile. She looks over that way and sees him with his phone. He must be playing Angry Birds again, she thinks. When he smiles, his whole face lights up. She doesn't see that smile very often. Although, waking up in his arms with their limbs all tangled together brought a huge smile to his face. Hers too, actually. Would have been even better waking up on something softer with lots less clothing on, she says to herself. What . . . Wait . . . No! Bad thoughts! Think of something else!

As she carries on this internal conversation with herself, Hetty appears in front of her desk, "Miss Blye."

"Yes, Hetty?"

"As soon as you finish your report, I think you should take your partner and your rifle to Pendleton to qualify. Remember, I need four targets with five shots in the black."

Shaking her earlier thoughts of her partner from her head, Kensi calls out, "Deeks! We're going to Pendleton. I need to qualify with my rifle."

"Should I bring my rifle, also?" He asks.

"By all means," Hetty says, pausing, "and I do mean YOUR rifle, Mr. Deeks. Not an M24."

"Will do, Hetty."

"You have a rifle?" Kensi inquires.

"Yep, I just need to swing by my place to pick it up, okay?"

"Of course." Kensi says as she starts walking towards the door.

On the drive to his house, Deeks was looking at Kensi most of the time. She was a fantastic person. Once again his mind took him somewhere he had no business going. He's a grown-ass man, not some love-struck teenager, and yet . . . Just then Kensi said, "We're here."

"I'll be out in just a minute. I need to unlock the gun safe and grab my rifle."

Five minutes later, Kensi sees him walking to her SRX. Look at that smile on his face. That man hasn't a care in the world. It seems he's always happy the past few weeks. I wonder, she thinks to herself. Just then, Deeks opens the door and says, "Let's go."

Three hours later finds them at the range. Kensi grabs her weapon while Deeks does the same. While walking to the range, Deeks can't help lingering far enough behind so that he could watch her tight little butt sway back and forth as she took each step. Oh, this is so wrong he tells himself, and yet so right at the same time. I wonder if she knows just how delicious those tight little skinny jeans make that incredible butt of hers look. Of course she does. It's why she wears them. She's torturing me, or is she? Damn it. I do have a "thing" for her. Focus Deeks!

When they arrive at the shooting range, Kensi grabs four targets and jumps on the "Gator" and runs them out 500 yards. When she gets back, she puts her M24 together and asks Deeks to spot her. He sits alongside her with his eye to the spotter scope and tells her he's ready when she is. Kensi takes several deep breaths and settles in, taking her first shot.

"One in the black, Kensi" Deeks announces.

I'm dialed in, she thinks to herself and confidently puts four more in the black.

"Way to go, Kensi! Three more targets to go."

Kensi takes her time and finishes the rest of the targets, hitting black on all of them. Hetty will be pleased with this, to be sure.

"Well, Deeks, you wanna put your targets out there and then bring mine back?"

"Sorry Kensi, I use the long range down on the left."

"Wait . . . what do you mean by the long range?"

"I need to qualify at 1600 meters."

"That's a _mile,_ Deeks!" Kensi exclaims.

"Well, actually, 1609.34 meters is a mile Kensi."

So they walk to the long range, and Kensi thinks to herself that Hetty should make it mandatory he has to wear one of those plaid shirts of his every day to work. That blue V neck tee of his is too distracting. God, don't tell me I have a thing for my partner. Heaven help me!

Deeks grabs the range "Gator" and drives out to the target stands where he mounts four targets, then heads back in to Kensi. As he assembles his rifle, Kensi can't help being impressed at how efficient his movements are as he handles the weapon. When he's all done he asks Kensi to spot him. Like Kensi before him, he takes several deep breaths to settle down and then clears his mind. He eyes up the target and slowly squeezes the trigger.

A couple seconds later Kensi says, "Dead center in the black," and looks at him in wonder. WOW, she thinks. He then proceeds to put four more in the black and immediately moves on to the next target where he does the same. Then he stops.

"What's wrong , Deeks?"

"I need to do the last two targets without the suppressor on. It's gonna get loud Kensi, but I need to do it. The gun is a little different without it on. A few ounces lighter."

He fires one shot and Kensi tells him, "A little high and to the left, in the black though."

He makes the adjustment and shoots again. "Dead center." Kensi states, clearly astonished.

He is really glad there's no wind today as he puts three more into the black before moving to the last target. When he brings the targets back in, he signs the back and Kensi signs below as witness. It most definitely will keep Hetty happy.

Just before they reach the mission, Kensi starts thinking of things.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah, Kensi."

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"From Gordon John Brandel. He made me start at four years old."

"What? Why would he do that? Who was he?"

"Look here, Kensi. We're back," he points, avoiding her question.

She pulls into the lot and parks. They take their guns out of the back and head into the mission. Giving their targets to Hetty, they go to the armory to clean the weapons. While they're cleaning, Deeks says, "Kensi, movie tonight, yeah?"

She smiles and replies, "For sure. You bring the food, I'll supply the beer."

"Okay. Yummy Yummy Heart Attack, Titanic, and beer. Sound good?"

"Yes it does. I'll supply dessert, too." Saying that, she looks at his back and smiles, forgetting all about the questions she had asked him earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Deeks sits at his desk going over in his head everything that had happened since he'd left Delta. Exactly one year ago today he had become Kensi Marie Blye's partner. His life had really changed. It seems they have this "thing" that neither one of them care to talk about. They see each other every day and spend most of their time off together. Weekends they're together hanging out at the beach, then out for dinner or takeout with a movie, and then beer and ice cream. Sleepovers are pretty much a normal happening. Strictly platonic though. He chuckles to himself when he thinks about how much time he spends taking cold showers to tame the savage beast. He almost lost it this past Friday at the team bonding night at the bar. They were coming off of the dance floor and Kensi grabbed his arm . When he looked at her, she kissed him! It wasn't a deep kiss, but it wasn't "chaste", either. Both of them pretended that it didn't happen since they were both a little tipsy. Still and all, the rest of the night he caught her looking at him more than normal. One couldn't help but have a feeling one of these days their "thing" is going to fully bloom and there won't be any holding back. Deeks was in love with Kensi. It was hard for him not to be, really. She was beautiful, smart, and damn if she couldn't shoot just as well as he could. All his thoughts disappear with Hetty's voice filling his head as the diminutive operations manager appears out of nowhere..

"Mr. Deeks!"

"Yes, Hetty, what can I do for you?"

"How's your surfing doing? Getting out a lot or not?"

Hearing that, Kensi's attention moves immediately towards Deeks. Trying to be inconspicuous, she pretends to be reading something in front of her.

"Well, pretty much daily for an hour or two unless the waves are no good. Why?"

"We may have an op coming up in the very near future. If you're willing, of course. The DEA is looking for someone that knows how to surf, looks like a surfer, and knows the lingo. Someone such as yourself. There are a group of surfers pushing drugs and they want to find their bosses. Way too many drugs coming in."

"Shouldn't the DEA take care of that? I mean, why would they need NCIS's help?"

"They are. They have someone on the fringes of the group but she needs a partner. They asked for you by name. It would really help out with inter agency relations if you would consider lending a hand."

Kensi hears "she" and her heart beats a little faster. Her head snaps over to watch the goings on by Deeks' desk, not worrying about hiding her interest any longer. Wait a minute now, he's MY partner, she thinks to herself. Not some DEA floozy's! She had never felt this strongly toward another human being before, and normally it would have scared her - but right now, all it did was make her more determined to find some way to let him know. She knew how she felt.

She loved him.

Right then she noticed Hetty motioning for someone to join them. A stunning brunette walks over to the bullpen. Kensi swallows hard. She knows this woman.

"Everyone," Hetty says, "you should remember Agent Talia Del Campo from a couple of ops we partnered up with the DEA on several years ago. Currently, she's working the surfer drug ring."

"Hi guys," Talia says and then walks over to Deeks' desk with a big grin on her face. "Hey, Marty."

Whoa, they know each other? Kensi's eyes grow wide and her mouth falls open.

"Hey Tali," he replies, using her nickname, "I haven't seen you in quite some time. Ever since our last date, what, a year ago was it?"

What? He's dated her? Oh, this just gets worse and worse Kensi thinks apprehensively.

"That's right. I'm sorry we haven't seen each other since then but the cases have been coming in pretty fast. DRUGS!"

"So, this is your op then?"

"Yes it is. I remembered you were big into surfing whenever you had the chance and I thought you would be perfect for this op. It should only be for a couple days. I need a boyfriend who is a surfer to join me for a meeting with these guys. They surf a beach further south than you do so it should be safe for you. No need to worry about being recognized."

Kensi's insides burned with jealousy from the smile that Talia gave Deeks. It was obvious she was attracted to him, and who wouldn't be? Stop it!Her mind hissed at her as she folded her arms across her chest. You've got no reason to be jealous, she tells herself.

"When does this meeting take place?" Deeks asks.

"Tonight at 8 p.m. There's a bar about an hour from here named Sugar Shack. You'll have to go in without weapons. It's a surfer bar, so dress accordingly."

Callen says, "Sam, Kensi, and I will get there an hour earlier and find some good places to watch the place. Make sure you bring your earwig with you."

"Alright then, I best get my suit on." Talia mentions. "Marty, I'll pick you up at your place at 6. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Tali."

As she stands up from sitting on Deeks' desk she says, "See you all later then," and walks out.

Kensi wants to know and she isn't shy about it. "How does she know where you live, Deeks?"

"I've known Talia for almost 12 years. One of the first missions I went on with Duster was her rescue. She was being held by a Turkish drug cartel. We just happened to be on that side of the Atlantic, so we brought her home. Can't really talk too much about it because it never happened and we were never there. Know what I mean? Anyway, we went out for dinner or drinks whenever we were both available. The last time we went out was after I finished FLETC, a year ago."

"Oh," Kensi nods, not liking the sound of this.

Talia and Deeks get to the Sugar Shack and find the surfers in a back corner booth. Talia decided to sit on Deeks lap to sell the boyfriend idea. As they were talking, she gave Deeks a hug and whispered in his ear, "Marty, start acting like a boyfriend or they're gonna suspect something's up."

As he looks at her with her hair up in a pony tail, she looks so much like Kensi. He kisses her and she responds and all of a sudden the kiss gets a little heated. Before he knows what he's doing, he whispers "Oh, Kensi". Everyone on comms hears. Sam looks at Callen. Kensi feels herself turn red and then she smiles.

Talia quickly looks up and checks that no one at the table heard his whisper. "No more, Marty. Get your head in the game."

"Sorry, Tali."

Later in the meeting it was decided to set up a buy tomorrow at noon with the head guy. As far as Deeks' involvement goes, his part of the op was over with. Being close to midnight, he just wanted to get home and crash. It had been a hell of a day.

By the time he gets home, it's almost 2 in the morning and Talia asks him about having a drink. "I'm really beat, Tali. Rain check?"

"Yeah, sure. Rain check, Marty."

A short time later, as Deeks gets out of the shower, he hears knocking on his front door. Thinking it's Talia, he wraps a towel around his waist and heads for the door. What a surprise when he opens it and there stands Kensi.

"Kensi? What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"I heard you over the comms when you had to kiss Talia." With two quick strides she made her way over to Deeks, placing a hand on either side of his face and pulling him down to her. She could taste the surprise in his lips as they gently touched hers. Slowly she touched his jaw. Body to body they stood there, breathing each other in, breathing each other's breath.

"Kensi, come on. What was that?"

"That was me being honest with myself. I love you! You're mine, no one else's! No Talia, no surfer girls, just me!"

"I love you too, Kensi. I think, in a way, I have ever since I shook your hand that night at the bar when I met you."

He no sooner got the words out of his mouth when Kensi captured his lips with hers. Their last thoughts of the night were about how things were going to be so much better now. Things are going to get really interesting from now on, he thinks, as his towel hits the floor and Kensi giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Chapter 5

Five years, Marty thinks as he sits on his board watching the sun rise over the Pacific. Five glorious years with Kensi. He will never forget the way that she entered his life and turned everything upside down. How he realized that he never wanted to be without her and how long he fought those feelings... until he just couldn't anymore. Now everyday he fights to make the world a better place for her. And every day he fights to come home with her.

The first year as her partner they discovered they had a "thing". They acted on their "thing" the night they declared their love for each other. That was four years ago. They were together for one year before she finally moved in with him. She's lived with him now for three years. He has a ring upstairs and he's thinking of asking her to marry him this weekend.

She's still pretty much out of it. Last night was her girls night with Nell, Michelle, and Rose and she came home rather late. Very much tipsy, also. Deeks put a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin on her bedside table to help her out a little bit when she wakes up. Heaven only knows she'll need it.

Deeks was on the water for an hour or so before he thought of going in and checking on Kensi. She may be getting up and will want something to eat. The sugar monster won't stay caged for much longer. As he starts paddling his way into shore, a glint catches his eye. He notices a sand colored hum-vee sitting in front of his house. He's too far away to notice what the glint was but he WAS close enough to see the door opening and someone stepping out of the hum-vee with an RPG. The next thing he sees is his house blowing up. Apparently once wasn't enough as the shooter lets go with another RPG. The shooter jumps back into the hum-vee and it speeds off. That's when it hits him.

"KENSI ! !" He screams. He paddles as fast as he's able and reaches the shore less than a minute later. He immediately grabs his cell phone from the patio table and calls Callen to alert him of what happened.

"Callen, someone just blew up my house and Kensi was still in bed. I need to find her!"

"Be careful Deeks. We'll be there shortly." replies Callen.

Deeks moves to the right of the massive pile of rubble with his heart in his throat and starts looking slowly for Kensi. Under several pieces of wall, he finally finds her. He throws the pieces off of her and checks for a heartbeat. He finds one and it's strong. He wants to pull her out but he knows he needs to wait for the EMTs. He could hurt her badly by moving her without knowing if she's hurt.

As he crouches by her side, she slowly opens her eyes and sees him. "Wow," she says, "I must have had a hell of a good time last night to create all this much mess. What did I try to bake to cause the kitchen to explode?"

"Shhh princess. Just relax. Does anything hurt? Can you move your arms and legs?"

"I'm good Marty. What happened?"

"Someone blew up our house, princess. I'm not sure who or why, but I'm damn sure going to find out."

Just then he hears the throaty rumble of Sams Challenger and soon after he hears; "Hey Deeks! Where are you, brother?" Sam hollers.

"Sam! I'm at the back of the pile with Kensi. We're waiting for the EMTs to get here and check her out!"

"What happened?" Callen asks.

"All I know for sure is that I was sitting on my board watching the sun rise and thinking of Kensi and how I was going to ask her to marry me tonight and decided to go in. As I paddled in, I noticed a sand colored hum-vee parked out front of the house. Then a person gets out of the Hummer and points an RPG at the house and lets fly . . . twice!"

"You . . . you were gonna ask me to marry you? Tonight?" Kensi murmurs. And her face turns red.

"Crap! Did I just say that out loud? Yeah, well the cat's out of the bag now, ain't it? Yes princess, I found the one I want for all time in you. So, I know it's not how I had planned it, but what do you say? Would you marry me?"

Callen and Sam just stand there with their mouths hanging open.

"YES!" Kensi screams. "I'll marry you!"

"I put the ring in the gun safe. All I need to do is find the safe."

"It's over here, " Sam calls.

"Hang on Fern, I'll be right back." With that, Deeks crawls over the rubble to where Sam found the safe and clears the rubble away. He opens the safe, pulls open the drawer, and takes out a little blue box. He takes the box back to Kensi and opens it up. Kensi starts crying as soon as she sees the ring. A perfectly cut princess diamond. Not too big and not too small. It's just perfect.

"Let's see how it fits, Fern," as Deeks slides the ring onto her finger.

"A perfect fit, Marty! I can't wait until I can kiss you!" As she says that, the ambulance pulls up and the EMTs come over to where Kensi's at. They check her over and find that she's fine. With the good news, Marty helps her get up and the first thing she does is throw herself into his arms and kisses him until he can't breathe. "I LOVE YOU, MARTY DEEKS!"

"I love you to, princess."

"Hey Deeks! Look what I found." Sam hollers.

As Deeks and Kensi walk over to Sam and Callen, Deeks sends up a thank you to the powers above for sparing Kensi. He doesn't think he would have been able to make it without her.

"Whatcha got Sam?"

"I found this list by the road and it has your name on it."

Deeks takes the note and figures that it fell out of the hum-vee when the person with the RPG got out. At the top of the list was the name Duster and then the names of the men in the unit. His name was scratched off.

"I need to get my phone." Deeks says.

Sam mentions, "You have it right there, Deeks."

"No man. My sat phone."

Sam and Callen exchange glances. "Sat phone?"

"Yeah guys, I have a sat phone to talk to Lt. Gordon once in awhile. I need to call him to let him know Duster is a target."

As he gets the sat phone out of the gun safe, he happens to notice Kensi. She's got the biggest smile he's ever seen on her face and she keeps looking at her ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Delta Deeks AU

By honus47

What if Deeks happened to be a member of the delta team that rescued Sam and Callen in the season 6 episode 5 Black Budget. This is strictly AU

AN - I own nothing of NCIS LA. I do, however, like to play with them like so many others.

AN2 - This story would have just been a pile of words without the help of Ohbuddy66. With that, on with the show.

Chapter 6

As Deeks dials Lt. Gordon's number, all sorts of thoughts start running through his head. Who would want to kill the members of Duster? As soon as the thoughts start entering his head, Lt. Gordon answers. "Hey Deeks, haven't heard from you in a long while. What's up?"

"Hi Lieutenant. Someone blew up my house this morning with a couple of RPG's. We found a list on the edge of the road with the names of Duster on it and mine was crossed out. Someone is trying to take Duster out. Are you on a mission or home in the states?"

"We're back at Bragg at the moment. Just finished a long one last week. What's on your mind?"

"Well, sir, I'm going to take the list we found into OSP and check it for prints and hope we get lucky. I just thought you should know that someone has you in their scope. I'll check back in with you later after we get the list checked out."

"Ok Deeks. By the way, keep your Sat phone handy. Talk to you later." With that, Lt. Gordon breaks the connection.

"Hey Sam," Deeks calls, "let's take that list in to Ops and check it for prints. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Deeks goes back to his gun safe and gets his and Kensi's guns and badges out and walks up to Sam.

"Sam, Kensi and I have pretty much lost everything we had when they blew up our house. We don't even have vehicles any more. Oh buddy, Hetty is gonna be so irate."

"Hey, you guys are lucky you weren't sleeping on the ground floor," Callen says, "If you had been, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." With that, he turns and heads for Sam's Challenger.

"Hey Kensi, let's go!" Sam hollers.

As the four agents walk into the bull pen, Hetty calls out, "Mr. Deeks, a word please?"

Deeks walks over to Hetty's desk and sits down.

"Cup of tea, Mr. Deeks?"

"No thanks, Hetty."

"Well Mr. Deeks, it seems we need to take care of your house and vehicle. Let me know your insurance carrier and I'll get things started."

"Kensi's vehicle is gone also, Hetty."

"As I said Mr. Deeks, I'll take care of it." With that said, he's dismissed and on the way upstairs to ops.

As he walks into ops, he notices Nell oohing and aahing over Kensi's left hand. When Kensi sees him, her face turns into one big smile. "Way to go, Deeks!" Nell says.

"Thanks Nell. Did you get any hits off that list Sam found?"

"Yes, one popped up just a second ago. It belongs to Tomas Juanosa. Know him?"

"Nope, I've never heard of him. But I'll make a call and see what I can find out."

"Hello. This is Agent Del Campo."

"Tali, this is Deeks."

"Hey Marty, it's been a long time since I've heard from you. You calling for a date?"

Deeks' face gets red as he answers Talia, "No, I'm actually calling about a man named Tomas Juanosa. He put two RPG's into my house this morning and now I have no house. I'm lucky that Kensi was sleeping upstairs. I don't want to think about what could have been. I was thinking maybe you had heard of him."

"Well, Juanosa is also called El Pimiento Grande (The Big Pepper) in southern Mexico. He thinks he's hot. He pretty much runs everything down there including child prostitution. It's even been said he's given girls as young as 12 to individuals as payment for favors. He's a real scum bag that we would like to see disappear. He travels a lot across the border around Brownsville, Texas. I'll send you everything we have on him, ok?"

"That would be great, Tali."

An hour later the file shows up. After looking through the contents with the team, Hetty tells Deeks to call Lt. Gordon and brief him.

"Will do, Hetty." Deeks says.

Deeks calls his former CO and he answers with, "What did you find, Deeks?"

"Well, Lieutenant, the man appears to be lower and dirtier than the stuff we scrape off of the bottom of our boots. He's big into drugs, guns, and child slavery in southern Mexico. His name is Tomas Juanosa. Does that name ring any bells?"

"Yes it does," Lt. Gordon replies. "We removed his father, Mateo, right after you joined our team. It must have been about 16 or 17 years ago. We were told to only get rid of Mateo. Deeks, I need to send this info up above and let the powers that be know that someone knows the members of Duster. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye."

Much later that afternoon, Deeks' Sat phone rings. He answers it and puts it on speaker so everyone can hear. Lt. Gordon is on the other end. "Hey Lieutenant, what's the plan?"

"Well, Deeks, there was a hasty meeting called with the Sec. of Defense, the Sec. of the Navy, the Dept. of Justice, and a few others we don't need to name. It could go two different ways. NCIS could handle it because two NCIS agents were attacked. Or Duster could handle it since we're the ones he's after. It was decided that Duster would take care of the problem _with one NCIS agent_ _joining us._ Marty, they want you back with Duster for this mission. SecNav is going to call your boss and explain. You, on the other hand, need to get down here to Bragg for a little refresher training. Bring your long gun, and that loud thing you call a pistol. Try to get here ASAP. Talk to you later Deeks." With that, Lt. Gordon signs off.

"Mr. Deeks, I'll find you a hop to Bragg. Go get your things."

"Ok, Hetty"

Two weeks later finds Deeks and the rest of Duster standing in the boat shed. Deeks' team finds it hard seeing Deeks in desert boots, desert fatigues and a recon boonie hat. A far cry from jeans and t-shirts. Kensi thinks he looks cute.

"SecNav informed me that you were crossing the border somewhere between Juarez and Brownsville. Is that right?" Hetty asks Lt. Gordon.

"Yeah. We're taking a chopper out of Pendleton and as soon as we cross the border, we'll send it back. We're supposed to have a vehicle waiting for us. This mission has been sanctioned by the Mexican Govt. We have been tasked with exterminating the problem with extreme prejudice. That's why we need Deeks and his long gun. We're also hoping that your tech wizards can hack the cartels security cameras. We would like Eric and Sam to accompany us and stay back about a mile. Sam can watch out for Beale. He is in no way allowed to go with us inside. We figure there's around 15 to 20 people in there and they're all heavily armed."

"Deeks," Lt. Gordon hollers, "did you remember to bring George? You're going to need it later."

"George? Who the hell is George?" Sam asks.

"Show him George, Deeks." Lt. Gordon says.

Deeks reaches up behind his head and pulls out an 18" custom made combat knife, and then nonchalantly throws it in an arc so that it lands in front of Sam, sticking up in the top of the picnic table. "That's George," Deeks replies.

"What the . . . What's THAT for?" Sam inquires.

"Deeks uses that inside buildings on missions such as the one we're going on." Lt. Gordon says. "He's very good at clearing buildings quietly. Let's get to Pendleton! Saddle up!" Lt. Gordon hollers.

As Duster disembarks the chopper, Beale grabs his electronic gear needed to hack the security cameras. As he does that, Sam passes out earwigs to the others. He wishes he could go with them, but understands why he can't. They're a close knit group and seeing Deeks with them makes him remember how smooth he blends in with them.

"Deeks . . . Put the suppressor on your rifle." Lt. Gordon tells him. "We'll try to get close, but I have a feeling we're only going to be able to get around 3/4 of a mile from the place. They have roaming sentries with dogs out about 1/2 mile. Let's go gentlemen."

About an hour later, they can make out buildings ahead. Lt. Gordon uses a spotter scope to see what things look like. They're 1000 meters from the hacienda and he sees several roaming patrols.

"Deeks!"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Set up here. I see three roaming patrols and five stationary guards. We need them to disappear."

"Will do, sir."

"Are you sure you aren't too far away, Deeks?" Sam asks.

"This is a piece of cake for Deeks," Lt. Gordon mentions.

"I'm into the security cameras, Lt. Gordon." Beale murmurs. "Holy bat shit! There's a bunch of guys in there! How . . ."

"Just make sure you keep the cameras operational. If there's a way you can get a recording of this, it would be appreciated." Lt. Gordon suggests. "And stay inside the van!"

"Deeks! You're up!"

"Roger that, Lieutenant."

Deeks checks out the guards and decides to take the three on the top balcony first and then drop down to the lower balcony by the doors to take out the last two. He'd then take out the roaming patrols when they come back around.

Unbeknownst to Duster, the camera feed was being relayed back to OSP to the ops room. They were seeing everything Duster was seeing.

Lt. Gordon lays alongside of Deeks with the spotter scope and tells him, "There is very little wind, and what wind there is, is blowing away from us. You're clear . . . go."

On Gordon's command, Deeks lines up the first shot and fires away. The first five were down before Sam even knew he had pulled the trigger. I forgot how good this guy really is, he thinks.

Deeks changes out his magazine and waits a second for the first patrol to come around. A minute later, all three roaming patrols are down. Deeks changes out the magazine and hands his rifle to Sam for safekeeping.

"It's time to go inside. See ya later, brother," as he hits his chest twice above his heart. Sam remembers what that signified. He's saying good bye in case something bad happens. Sam repeats the gesture and Deeks turns, leaving with the rest of the group. Sam just then realizes he couldn't hear them when they left. Those guys are something, Sam thinks.

By the time Duster is ready to enter the house, the sun is down and it's getting really dark pretty fast. They all put their night goggles on and enter. Deeks pulls his knife as soon as he goes through the doorway. When he leaves the room, there are two bodies on the floor. He hears through his earwig the same thing happening in other rooms. There are 12 bodies laying on the floor when Duster is ready to go upstairs and still no shots fired.

Sam is watching all this go down on a computer screen in the van. He's never seen anything like this before. And Deeks . . . WOW, he thinks. The people back at OSP are watching the activities unfold also, up in ops. They mainly concentrate on their Mr. Deeks. They all find it hard to believe how smoothly he moves from room to room. They also discover just how good he is with a knife. In fact, ALL of the team are good with their knives.

As Duster reaches the upper floor, they meet little resistance. Four guards and then there were two sleeping in chairs outside of Juanosa's door. When they were laid to rest, Lt. Gordon opens the door to the bedroom. There stands Juanosa with a gun. Without a thought, Deeks pulls his knife out and throws it. Juanosa drops with 18" of custom made combat knife sticking out of his head.

48 hours later finds Deeks back in L.A. walking through the doors of OPS, after being debriefed at Pendleton. As soon as he got close to the bullpen, Kensi saw him and ran into his arms. In front of everyone, she gave him a huge hug and a loving kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

EPILOGUE

Two months after the Juanosa mission, Kensi and Deeks move back into their rebuilt house. Hetty took it upon herself to modify the house just a bit. Now there's a fourth room upstairs. Yep, the house is definitely bigger. A lot of their stuff was lost when the house was blown up but Kensi's Dads journal was found intact. That made Kensi happy and Deeks was all about Kensi's happiness.

 _Flash ahead 25 years._

As Deeks sits on his patio after supper, Kensi comes out and joins him. She sidles over and sits on his lap and cuddles up like a little kitten. He still loves her to the moon and back and just can't see life without her as he thinks of the past years. As he reflects on the past he remembers . . .

One year after the Juanosa mission, Kensi and Marty were married. It was just a small wedding of 50 people. Sam was the best man and Callen gave the bride away. They spent their honeymoon in Hawaii. Hetty gave them 30 days in a free condo on the beach on the big island. The first few days, they didn't do too much sightseeing. _It WAS their honeymoon after all._

Four years later, as they woke up to get ready for work, Kensi tore to the bathroom. She just made it to the toilet before emptying her stomach. She just thought it was a little stomach flu. The next morning, it happened again. She looked at Deeks and smiled. That night they stopped on the way home for a pregnancy test and later used it. Yep, it came up positive. Six weeks later her doctor verifies it. Later in the pregnancy, she finds that she's having twins but neither of them want to know the sex. When she delivers her babies, she has a son and a daughter. Andrew and Marie. Both children were perfect. They never fussed until their teeth started coming in and then the only one able to settle them down was their daddy. He really had a way with kids.

Two years after the birth of the twins, Kensi and Deeks talk to Hetty about not going into the field any longer. Hetty decided to have them do the forensics at the crime scenes and any analysis needed.

Seven years later, as they were getting ready to leave for the night, they heard a crash from over by Hetty's desk. They walk over to see what fell and discover Hetty dead, sitting in her chair, a broken tea cup at her feet on the floor. She was 77. Later, Callen takes over as operations manager. Sam didn't care to work with another partner so he became a mission specialist and trainer. Callen brought in four new agents from a list that Hetty had compiled for the future.

Three years after Hetty's death, Sam retires. He's in his 60's. Callen doesn't like it but he understands.

Seven years after Sams retirement, Callen decides to retire also. He's 70 and wants to enjoy the life that's left him.

One year later, Kensi and Deeks retire. That was last month and they never thought they would make it this far. And then Deeks remembers the first time he met Kensi and smiles . . .

Thanks Phil, for my word manipulations and sentence re-structuring.


End file.
